monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : Magus Congressus
The mages have given their reports. Please put details of your pulse-time secondary explorations and activities on the following page: Pulse: Seeking a site for the covenant ---- # Between the end of our discussion and the beginning of the pulse, James has indicated that we will have Story XP to spend. :- The book says 1-10 experience points per adventure for tabletop, which I feel equates into an automatic ten points for Play-by-wiki. Feel free to assign ten points and appraise me of the expenditures. ------ I’m speculating that were actually looking at two pulses with the general themes of “further exploration” and “covenant setup”. Some of the stuff I’ve been considering for my characters, just to share: :- For the covenant setup, I'll get you to tell me, in a sentence, what your character does each season. I will ask for more detail if necessary. I'll post results on a season by season basis, and hopefully, it should pass by very quickly indeed. I'm open to suggestions and requests for how this should be conducted. :- The covenant exploration pulse is linked above, now. ---- # Ambrosius needs to get a shield grog before he does any more exploration. While I’m sure Blathmac is a great guy, he’s really only helpful when dealing with a flock of rabid sheep. :- I daresay this will not be a problem. We only have flocks of rabid dragons in this game, but they speak sheep (they like a little pre-dinner conversation). ---- # Aside from setting up his lab, Ambrosius needs to talk with the other magi, one on one, to get an idea of how he can serve them and the covenant with his skills. He’s still want to do projects of his own, but as the rules allow for the enchanting of effects from mages other than the Verditius, Ambrosius may be asking some favors and he’d like to stay in some good graces. :- I think there will be a great many demands placed upon his time. :D ---- # Once he has a general idea of where his work is going to take him, he needs to find and hire his first forge companion and a seller (the title of which escapes me at the moment). # Warren is pretty much all set for the pulse, unless something really unexpected happens to him before the end of the narrative were are currently in. :- I don't have a copy of mysteries, so you will need to explain that to me later, if you could. ---- I’m open to (in fact, encouraging!) any input and suggestions that anyone might have! --Tim 20:53, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Given Jeff and James are both away at the moment(?), we have plenty of time to kill before Mnemosyne asks Marcus to give his report. As such, I encourage anyone to look over all the reports so far and ask any questions or make any further comments - particularly the Long Mynd one as then I get to answer :P --Perikles 12:35, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Overall update, and removal of exploration pulse discussion to its own page --James 09:15, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Jump in wherever! Longinus' report... is long and contains much. His talking style is slow and considered, so please assume there is an opportunity to interrupt and start discussion or ask questions at any stage. The only things likely to change are the last few paragraphs where he discusses what he thinks - these things could easily be brought out by others earlier, and I don't have any problem with adjusting the report to take into account earlier mid-report discussions. So just jump on in anywhere... even better if you follow Perikles lead and write in Longinus responding to a verbal or non-verbal request to interject --Corbonjnl 09:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) When they meet, and whether Longinus is present Just so y'all clear, there is virtually nil chance of Longinus making this meeting this day. He doesn't shrink well, he doesn't fly, he doesn't have any means of speeding up I can think of* and he won't drop his parma for anyone he's met once. He also has no sense of urgency getting back, nor is he personally a hasty person. Sure, we said three days but he expressed doubt that that would be enough at the time and has no reason to believe that an extra day will matter. I know he should hurry, but he doesn't. *he was an apprentice one month or so ago. Co 0, Mu 0, Au 0, An 0... These (and other) arts were opened, but thats all. So its up to you guys whether this meeting is with (22nd) or without (21st) him. Just being clear as James seemed to think the meeting participants were assuming he was present --Corbonjnl 07:31, 11 August 2006 (UTC) : Ah, well, it was worth a shot. I know that Alicia would pass on the unexpected developments in Eirlys' plans, precipitating the urgency for today's meeting, but the lack of a way to hurry makes the point moot. It was worth a try. --Tim 14:42, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Guys - having a meeting which we then just have to repeat is pointless. Unless forced to, we would not have done this. Let's not rewrite in sections or have to do a whole new meeting. Let's just say that Longinus is at this meeting and shift the time a day ahead. We hung around for a day and did stuff, Eirlys took a bit longer getting back, making it easier for her to find her village and travel a decent distance, then we just say this is the meeting. --Perikles 13:04, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :I am happy for the in-game day to be shifted along one, and for the meeting to occur as suggested. I suggest that the time could be put to good use outfitting the meeting chamber where this historic meeting is to be held. A banquet might be a good idea, too. :D --James 23:59, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Maps of area Following Tim's email, here are a couple of maps showing the area in the sixteenth century (the earliest of any reasonable detail I have) Map as scanned. Map with several areas shown - left to right *Hockestow Forest, *the Long Mynd, *Caer Caradoc *X = Pole cottage area on Long Mynd *O = Churct Stretton : Nick, I'm having problems finding any remnant of the Hockstow Forest on any modern map. I know it was part of the Caus Lordship, and on the OS maps, I've found Caus Castle, but not Hockstow. The closest I've come is the towns of Hogstow and Hogstow Hall. Does the Hockstow Forest still exist? If it does, has it taken another name? --Tim 20:10, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::It doesn't still exist as a single entity, although there are still woods in the area. ::If you loook on the map above, you'll see it's surrounded by (modern locations and grid references in brackets)... *Aston Pigot (Aston Pigott 338060) *Mynsterley (Minsterley 050) *Castle Pouderbach (Pulverbatch 423021) *Styt (Stitt Farms 403985) *Shelve (Shelve 336990) *Medowtowne (Meadowtown 311 011) *Bramlaw (Bromlow 321915) *Lee (Leigh 333034) ::The area is fairly hilly and broken, with a number of small woods. One thing that does become clear when you look at the modern maps is that the map on which we are basing the location for it is not very accurate. Basically though, we can be sure that what we are looking at is a sizeable area of wooded land that links the north end of the Long Mynd to the Stiperstone hills- the next range of hills to the west. ::Hogstow and Hogstow Hall are both in the right area for locations within the forest.--OldNick 21:03, 20 August 2006 (UTC) I've now uploaded a modern map section, marked up with my rough conjecture of the location of the Hockestow forest in medieval times. It's large, so here's a link, rather than embedding it directly into this page. I'd advise viewing it at the highest resolution possible for clarity. It's based on the OS 1:50000 map - each pale blue square is 1km. Modern map of Hockstow Forest The process used to draw it is as follows *Yellowy-green highlights show the modern locations corresponding to places outside the forest in the C16 map. *Yellowy-green straight lines link these locations purely as construction lines *Purple-pink lines are an estimate of the edge of the forest *Purple-pink dotted line is an option, allowing the forest to avoid the highest ground at the north end of the Stiperstone hills. This is my preferred outline *Green highlight is for 'Hogstow ' place names. I hope this helps clarify things. --OldNick 09:26, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::Wow - that is more than clarifying. Thank you very much. Now all I have to do is figure out how to map an area in Google Earth! --Tim 10:36, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for that Nick. I found it interesting. The conifer wood is modern farmed forest containing a single species in neat rows, probably replacing an older deciduous forest, while the extant deciduous woods would have been reduced in size on all sides. I wouldn't trust the boundaries on the older map at all, personally. I like what you've done - it makes sense, and it shall be so. :D --James 17:22, 21 August 2006 (UTC)